Heroes of Olympus Truth or Dare! (ft PJO characters)
by SoccerSage28
Summary: Well, it's about Percy and all his friends fooling around in a game of Truth or Dare. Rated:K / T for kissing scenes. This is my very first FaniFiction so please don't judge. The subcategory is 1-800-Where-R-You because I couldn't find Percy Jackson sub category. I checked it all over with Grammarly (lolz :P) so there shouldn't be any wild spelling errors. (I suck at spelling tho)
1. Ch1: Crushes and Kisses

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT ONLY HOO OR PJO OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS; SOME OF THE CHARACTERS ARE DEAD BUT IN THIS FANFIC THEY ARE NOT! ENJOY! BTW: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC AND GRAMMAR HAS FLEW OUT THE WINDOW! SORRY!**

Percy's POV

I lay in cabin 3, Poseidon's cabin staring at the walls bored and having no clue what to do…

 _Oops. That rhymed._

Everyone was out playing volleyball but I had to stay out of physical activities because of an injury. During sword practice, Annabeth had "accidentally" stabbed me in the thigh. The reason that leads me to believe it was on purpose is because I had just beat her 3 times in tic-tac-toe. Seriously, who gets so mad just because I connected three Xs?

Out of nowhere, Silena Beauregard opens my cabin door so hard it slams the wall, "Percy-e-e-e-e-e-e!"

"What?" I stammer immediately jolting up.

"Me, Leo, Stolls, Katie, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Calypso, Will, Nico, Reyna, and Thalia are all playing truth or dare in Bunker 9! Eeeeee!" She squealed loud enough to make a puppy pee.

"Sorry," I joked, "Could you repeat that again?"

She gave me a death glare, "Be there in five Aquaman." With that, she slammed the door and strutted out just to make me jealous…

 _Which I am totally not…_

Annabeth's POV

I was so excited to play Truth or Dare. I've had a long day today after all. I accidentally-on-purpose stabbed Percy. I face-planted in volleyball and got beat in capture the flag, and it was everyone VS Ares cabin! I planted my butt on a carpet where everyone else was sitting. I scanned the room and noticed Percy wasn't there, "Silena! Did you forget to invite Percy!" I whined.

"Nu-uh! I waved my gorgeous butt right in Percy's face. He never properly answered but I think he maybe-sorta-kinda-probably-ish might be coming!"

" reassured," I said sarcastically. As if on cue. Percy walked in the door with a wild grin on his face.

"Miss me?" He said as he shot finger guns my way. I violently rolled my eyes and patted a spot beside me for him to sit.

"Soooooo. Since the idea was mine, I think it's fitting for me to start!" Silena started, "Calypso, T or D?"

"Because I'm smart enough never to take a Dare from the Hermes cabin, and never a truth from the Aphrodite cabin. Dare!" She stated, happy with her choice.

Silena developed a smirk, "I was hoping you'd said that " Calypso's smile got wiped off her face, "I dare you to make out with… PERCY!" Giggles spread across the room.

Personally, I didn't think that was fair. Everyone knew that Calypso had a crush on **MY** Percy when he fell on her island, Ogygia. Poor Leo sulked in his spot, taking a sip of his Dr. Pepper.

Calypso's POV

Ugh! That Silena girl is so not nice! My old crush Percy! Not fair, I feel like I'd betray Leo as well. According to Annabeth Percy is an amazing kisser, and the last thing I think is to enjoy this. So, I make a stand to this feisty Aphrodite girl, "Um, no thank you," Okay. Not the strongest stand I've made.

For some reason Silena found this funny, "You can't just say- bwahaha hahaha- no thank you- bwahaha ha ha" She said between laughs, "So the rule is that if you chicken out of a dare. A piece of clothing comes off. If you chicken out of a truth, you have to kiss a random person and they can't be your BF or GF," Then she looked at Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner who clearly liked each other but they're both too shy to ask each other out, "They also can't be your crush." Katie and Travis sulked.

Great. I thought. I hadn't thought to wear shoes, socks or literally any accessories. I ripped off my T-shirt to reveal a skinny undershirt. I felt extremely self-conscious and as my face gleamed bright red I tried my best to hide behind Leo. Which unfortunately is as scrawny as a lamp pole.

I scanned around the room and locked my eyes on Piper, Silena's half-sister. "Piper Mclean… Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Piper said courageously.

Suddenly my brain thought up a storm, "Piper, Piper, Piper. You can blame your sister for this one; Switch boyfriends with Annabeth." **(Ty to another Fanfic for this Dare!)**

"OMG NO!" Piper shrieked.

Before Piper could take of a clothing article I quickly added, "And if you don't do this you have to take off 3 clothing articles!" I paused, "You can say that right Silena?"

"Hm, yeah okay you can, but not like every turn. In fact, you can only say something like that once this entire game." Silena responded.

"Well, I use mine now. Oh, and by the way Piper you can blame your sister for that dare," I exclaimed as pointing to Silena Beauregard. As I pointed to her I quickly realized Percy and Annabeth were having a quiet and gentle make out sesh! Perfect! I swear this dare couldn't go better. "Aw, looks like Annabeth and Percy are kissing! Hopefully, Piper is okay with that."

POV Piper

I was so pissed off at Calypso. Just because my half-sister Silena was being a jerk, doesn't mean she had to take it out on me! Isn't this girl like 100 years old anyways? And WHY OH WHY DID PERCY AND ANNABETH HAVE TO BE MAKING OUT! Now I have to shuffle my cute butt over to Percy and make out with him! I was seriously considering taking off three pieces of clothing, that would leave me half-naked though… so hopefully not. I kissed Jason gently on the cheek as like a "Good-Bye" message. I scooted over to Percy and sat beside him, hoping no one would notice I wasn't kissing him. That'd be REALLY REALLY awkward. He's kinda like a big brother to me, kissing my brother… I'd rather puke… over Calypso… when she least expects it… and ruin her immortal beautiness… for eternity…

 _To far?_

"Cmon you two! It's either now or forever!" Calypso demanded.

Ugh, that girl was starting to get on my nerves. I scooted over and pressed my lips against Percy's. I felt bad, Percy and I had to kiss like we meant it like we would to our GF/BF. Poor Percy and Jason they were being dragged into this. Percy suddenly dragged his fingers up my hair, as I've seen him do to Annabeth as his lips radiated heat through my body. We quickly pulled away after hardly 10 seconds of kissing. Percy put his arm around me uncomfortably as he would to Annabeth. I looked over and saw Annabeth sitting on Jason's lap… like I was. Only, I'm much shorter than Jason, just barely 5"9, Jason is around 5"11 and so is Annabeth, so it looks really awkward with Annabeth sitting on Jason. I stifled a laugh myself.

I realized I had to get back a Calypso but in a passive aggressive sort of way. I scanned the room for a way to get her back and my eyes caught the attention of Leo's "Truth or dare Leo."

Leo shuffled in his seat, "Erm truth?"

"If you couldn't dare miss immortality here, Who would you date?"

He muffled something under his breath that sounded like, "mggfdddkka"

"Who?" I demanded.

"Katie Gardner, Okay?!" Leo yelled.

"Kiss her…"

 **SORRY FOR MINOR CLIFFHANGER! THAT WAS CHAPPIE 1! SORRY, IT'S SOO SHORT! FOR SOME REASON I TAKE A LONG TIME TO WRITE AND I'M FRESH OUT OF IDEAS. PLEASE WRITE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM AND T OR D IDEAS IN REVIEW BOX! TY!**


	2. Ch2: Piper Percy?

**YAYYY CHAPPIE 2! PLEASE REVIEW CHAPPIE 1 IF YOU HAVEN'T YET! I WORKED REALLY HARD ON THIS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALWAYS APPRECIATED!-**

Leo's POV

Oh. My. Gods.

I can't believe Piper was making me kiss Katie! My other-than-Calypso crush! I love my sunshine and all, but in the war, when I didn't think I could save Miss. Immortality (Notice how Leo hardly ever calls his GF her real name :P) I developed a SMALL crush on Katie. Of course, it was pointless considering Katie and Travis obviously liked each other but dang Travis doesn't have the guts to ask her out!

 _Be a man Travis. Be a man._

Anyways, I didn't want to take off my shirt and show my scrawny straight-to-the-bone body nor my tighty whities. So I went over to Katie and gulped, "So um, you don't mind?"

"Um, hell yes I mind," Katie snapped. Woah didn't see that coming, "And I'm pretty sure your girlfriend does as well." She pointed at Calypso.

"Yes, I do considering I TOOK OFF MY SHIRT FOR YOU, LEO! I WAS DARED TO KISS MY OLD CRUSH PERCY! UNDERSTAND LEO SAMMY VALDEZ!?" (random middle name hehe) She screamed, "So you sir, may take off your shirt, you scrawny lamppost NOW!" That stopped my lips from ever touching Katie's. I immediately took off my shirt revealing rib bones and a small stomach.

Great, I thought.

Then all the sudden, my mind started... Gasp, WORKING! "Wait for a minute Beauty Queen… That was a truth… I never had to kiss Katie!" I yelled, voice cracking at every vowel "You trickster! That's it! Perseus Jackson. Truth or Dare?"

"Like duh, Dare dude. What do you think I am? Some pathetic… Truth taker?" Persassy snapped. (BTW if you don't know who persassy is, it's a meme… where whenever Percy is sassy they call him Persassy. I literally just had to use that in this fanfic :P)

I started, "Alright then Aquaman-"

"Pyrokinesis!" Percy snapped.

Wait… who the heck is Pyrokinesis? It must be Study week with Annabeth again… last time it was Study week, Percy called me and imbecile. I had to look on Google to figure that one out, it means idiot. Just to be clear, I am totally not an idiot… I prefer to be known as a jerk or dimwit. (Literally had to look up idiot on thesaurus… I am not proud) "Er, Pyrokinesis?"

"It means um, someone who can control fire with their mind… right, Annie?" Percy asked.

"Yes, seaweed brain. Good use of words," she leaned in for a kiss with Percy but Calypso stopped them.

"AH AH AH! Percy, you must kiss Piper and, Jason, you must kiss Annabeth," she giggled. They all groaned but pecked each other. I had to now brainstorm a dare while this mayhem was going on.

Finally, my darn brain was semi-functioning again. "Percy, have a 5-minute makeout sesh with Annabeth," I paused for a minute and Percy shrugged getting up with Annabeth. "Oh right. I forgot to mention that since Sunshine over here gave you that dare. Piper is kinda like Annabeth now, so uh… There's a chair over there!" I added. I was so proud of my dare. It was a twisted one yet simple. The trick was to make Percy think he was walking into something easy and then at the last second twist it all around… technically I wasn't really "adding" anything. I was just um, reassuring the dare?

 _Yeah, okay I was totally adding._

Annabeth pointed out, "Well, since my BF and Piper are over there doing… stuff," we all glanced there to see Percy and Piper madly making out.

 _Ew_.

"I will take over!" She continued, "Travis, Travis Stoll Truth or Dare?"

"Seriously? Do you even need to ask a Stoll Truth or Dare? More like Dare or Dare!" He said as he high-fived his brother, Connor.

"Ugh, c'mere," Annabeth whispered something in his ear. He giggled and looked almost happy with the dare.

Travis took Katie by the hand, so now they were both standing up. He kneeled down on one knee and…

 **OHHHHKAYYY. I KNOW THAT CHAPPIE WAS LIKE, REALLY SHORT BUT I REALLY REALLY WANTED TO POST IT AND LEAVE WITH A CLIFFHANGER! I PROMISE THE OTHER ONES WILL BE LONGER! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALWAYS APPRECIATED. TYSM FOR READING!**


End file.
